


Omnitrix Gwen and her Predator Cousin

by Jackal_san



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Nemetrix Ben, Omnitrix Gwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackal_san/pseuds/Jackal_san
Summary: The ship transporting the omnitrix also held its much more savage twin. Both devices were shot to earth in an attempt to keep them safe. Ben and Gwen decided to take a walk to get away from each other for a minute and both stumble upon two strange watches. Will the Nemetrix consume Ben or will he master it? Can Ben use the watch to be a hero or will be become a savage monster? Will Gwen be forced to take down her cousin? Can Gwen step up to the role of hero or will she not be able to take the pressure? With the watches, can the two save the universe or will they be the reason it falls into Vilgax’s claws?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should be updating my other stories... Oh well!  
> This idea came to me after reading a few fanfics where Ben gets the Nemetrix and I thought they were pretty cool. I might have to make a duel wielding fanfic, but that's for another time!  
> There’s no shipping, at least not yet. I don’t think it’d make much sense with the plot, maybe in later chapters but not right now.  
> Let’s get this going!

Just within Saturn’s rings, a very one sided battle was raged. A smaller ship was being shot at by a much larger one. The smaller one fired back, but was no match for the firepower of the other.  
“I don’t stand a chance!” The Uxorite panicked as her thrusters were blown apart with the majority of her ship. In her last attempt to put up a fight, she fired at the bridge of the other ship. She didn’t stick around to watch her attack hit, she was already making her way to the two objects she carried with her.  
The door opened and she was relieved to see the two watches still aboard the ship and intact, not that they could be destroyed easily anyway.  
That relief was short lived as the intruder alarms sounded. Running up to the object with a green glow, she locked it within a sphere designed to only open when someone with a certain DNA touched it. The DNA she coded in was the DNA of the only person who she left she could trust and that would receive the device in time.  
With one last look at it, she shot it towards the locked DNA and made her way to the other device quickly.  
The sinister aura given off by it made her hesitate for a moment. It always gave off a bad vibe and any being would be hesitant to approach the device.  
For the red glowing device, she used a much stronger lock. Though it unlocked in a very similar way, but it required some type of DNA sample. A simple touch wasn’t enough.  
“I hope I am making the right choice.” Xylene prayed as she too shot that device to earth.  
Making her way to the escape pod, she would also end up on earth, but she didn’t know where or when she would awake.  
“Please protect the Omnitrix and Nemetrix from Vilgax.” With that she was ejected from the ship as well.  
\---  
“I can’t believe this!” Gwen yelled to the air. She had her schedule all planned out, but no! Her parents thought she should spend her summer with her doofus of a cousin.  
Glancing up at the stars above, she noticed a shooting star. “At least something nice happened today.” She stated as sher admired the beauty of the star.  
Though her opinion was quickly changed as the said star seemed to target her.  
“AHHHH!!!” She screamed jumping out of the stars path as it collided with where she had been standing moment ago. The blast also pushed her further away.  
\---  
“This isn’t fair!” Ben yelled kicking a stone out of anger. “Why does the dweeb have to be here!?”  
Ben didn’t really have a master plan like Gwen, but he didn’t want his cousin in it, that’s for sure. It was just supposed to be him and his grandpa, not the queen of cooties as well.  
Sighing he stared up at the sky as if it would have an answer for him, unfortunately it did.  
“GAH!” Ben yelled as a meteor came hurling towards him. Leaping out of the way the blast also knocked him into a tree and he didn’t hit the ground nicely.  
\---  
“What the heck!?” Gwen was shocked and freaked out.  
Pushing herself to her feet, she made her way over to where the star landed.  
“What’s that thing?” She questioned as the star wasn’t a star at all. It was a strange armodilo looking ball.  
Leaning forward to get a better view, she put too much pressure on the unstable ground and it collapsed. This sent her off balance and she grabbed onto the ball to brace her fall.  
A beeping sound was heard and she quickly leapt back thinking it was going to explode.  
It didn’t explode, but it did let out a lot of steam mostly likely built up from the heat of entering the atmosphere.  
Within the ball was a watch. It had a bright green glow to it.  
Figuring it was harmless, she reached out to grab it to look at it closer. The watch seemed to have different ideas. It latched onto her arm and wouldn’t come off.  
“AH! Get off me!!!” Gwen yelled trying to force the device off her wrist. The device didn’t budge an inch. “Grandpa!” She yelled crawling out of the ditch and running for the campsite.  
\---  
“What in the world was that?” Ben asked pushing himself off the ground.  
The collision with the tree and the ground left a scratch on his arm and left him sore.  
Wiping some of the blood off with his hand he looked to see how bad the damage was. It wasn’t as bad as he thought.  
Walking over to the meteor, he was confused to see a black ball sitting there.  
“Alien dodge ball?”Ben joked as he slid down the side to get a closer look.  
Reaching out he poked the object and quickly leapt back. Nothing happened. Next he placed his hand on it to maybe find a way to open it.  
“DNA accepted.” The ball’s computer sounding voice said.  
Ben swore he heard a lot of locks snapping open as clicking noises were heard.  
“Cool!” Ben stated as he saw the watch hidden within.  
It was black with red spikes and a strange symbol. The symbol kinda looked like teeth.  
The watch gave the boy strange vibes and made his stomach unsettled, but he ignored it. Dismissing it as paranoia.  
Extending his left hand, he reached for the object.  
\---  
“What’s wrong Gwen?” Grandpa Max asked worried as Gwen came bursting through the tree yelling his name.  
“There was a shooting star and it came right at me and then this thing latched onto my wrist!” Gwen explained while trying to catch her breath.  
“Calm down, it’s alright.” Max assured her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The thing that bothered him was that she claimed there was one star. He recalled seeing two. “Where’s Ben?”  
“We headed off in opposite directions, he’s probably off that way.” Gwen replied pointing towards the opposite way from which she came.  
“We have to find him.” Max stated heading towards the direction in which she pointed. He had a bad feeling about this.  
\---  
“Ben!” Gwen yelled noticing Ben was about to do the same thing as her. “Don’t go near it!”  
Too late. The watch had attached to his arm, but something was different. It looked to be causing him pain. The boy was on his knees gripping his arm. His jaw was clenched shut to avoid screaming in pain, but his face gave it all away.  
“P-please he-help!” Ben yelled as the watch started to glow red and all of them had to cover their eyes.  
“Ben!?” Gwen questioned as the flash died down, but what stood there was far from Ben.  
In the boys place was a large sabertooth looking cat. The beast had massive razor sharp claws and its tail was also adorned with a blade. It had a black mane similar to a dire wolf’s and its underbelly was burgundy. There was a small horn on its dog like nose. Locked around the beast's neck was a red collar with spikes. At the center was the same symbol on the watch.  
It’s red eyes locked onto the noise and a predatory growl escaped it’s mouth.  
“Ben?” Gwen’s voice was more scared as she asked. There was no recognition from the big cat, only a hungry predatory look.  
The creature may have been her cousin at one point, but it was far from that now. It was just a predator searching for its prey. They just happened to be the closest thing to prey at the given moment.


	2. Regarding All of My Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT PUT ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES HERE YET, SO MANY TITLES WILL BE FOREIGN TO YOU GUYS, BUT I AM PLANNING TO HAVE ALL OF MY STORIES UP HERE TOO.  
> \----------------------------------  
> Yo, everyone! For some of you, I have been gone for months even years! Others, not so long.  
> Now for my excuses: school, finals, marching band, laziness and I was in Japan for a month. (Loved it there and want to go back soon! Highly recommended a trip!) But while I was there, I realized just how much I post new stories and don’t update my old ones.   
> So I figured since it’s the summer (and I only have marching band to distract me) I would start writing again. But now I will be focusing on completing a select few. All of my stories will be finished in time and many will be getting a rewrite!  
> I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!

So here’s the news:

Today: 7/2/2017

Broken  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Published: 4/26/2017  
Last Update: 4/26/2017  
Plans: I personally love this story and therefore will be updating it soon.  
Status: Active

Dragon Born  
Fandom: Fairytail  
Published: 12/8/2015  
Last Update: 4/24/2016  
Plans: I’m not really sure what to do with this one... I don’t really know where I was having the plot go and I only decided to give it a rewrite because some of you guys have OC’s in it. So for now it will be put on hold and may get another rewrite in the future.  
Status: On Hold

E.N.D. Past to Present  
Fandom: Fairytail  
Published: 12/8/2015  
Last Update: 3/13/2017  
Plans: Being my most popular story, I will be updating it pretty regularly. It has taken me a few rewrites of it to finally get a plot I like. So any rewrite ideas I have for it will be done as new stories and not rewrites.  
Status: Active

Hollowfied Ghoul  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Bleach  
Published: 4/24/2016  
Last Update: 6/25/2016  
Plans: I’m putting this one on hold for a while. I gotta remember the plot I had and I’m focusing on completing a few stories at a time. (There are more Tokyo Ghoul fanfics coming out, I’ve got three summaries done already and I’m sure there’s gonna be more.)  
Status: On Hold

Life Swap  
Fandom: Kill la Kill (feat. characters from other animes)  
Published: 4/13/2016  
Last Update: 5/31/2016  
Plans: When I first thought of this story I had big plans for it, but putting it to paper didn’t go well. So I finally decided it will be getting a rewrite. (Priscilla, Eren, Kaneki and Rin will still be featured.)  
Status: Rewrite, On Hold

Loss  
Fandom: Kill la Kill  
Published: 4/24/2017  
Last Update: 4/24/2017  
Plans: This story was my ASL project and I will be making sure to update before the first semester ends in December-ish... (My teacher says new chapters to it count can be used for future projects. My teacher rocks! And, no, she doesn’t read my projects from any of my accounts. It’s bad enough with some friends of mine reading my fanfics...)  
Status: Active

Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin  
Fandom: Ben 10  
Published: 5/16/2017  
Last Update: 5/16/2017  
Plans: Since I have been getting some good results from this story and I love it, I’ll be updating it pretty soon.  
Status: Active

Shingeki no Kaiju  
Fandom: Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim  
Published: 12/8/2015  
Last Update: 4/12/2017  
Plans: When I wrote this story, I had a pretty basic plot and now I’ve got a better one. That means it's getting a rewrite and gonna be better than ever! Though I don’t know when I’m gonna work on it...  
Status: Rewrite, On Hold

The Soul Reaper and His Espada Brother  
Fandom: Bleach  
Published: 6/28/2016  
Last Update: 6/28/2016  
Plans: Due to the weird way I started this one, I will be rewriting it. Not sure when I’ll get around it that, but I will.  
Status: Rewrite, On Hold

The Story of White  
Fandom: Bleach  
Published: 8/21/2016  
Last Update: 11/24/2016  
Plans: I will be putting this story on hold for a while. I’m not abandoning it! I will see it through to the end  
Status: On Hold  
\----------------------------------  
I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!  
Currently Active Stories: Broken, E.N.D. Past to Present, Loss, Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin.  
Now you guys get to decide on the fifth story! Shoot me a comment with your vote! (You can vote for a story that's on hold if you want.)

Upcoming Stories:

Fandoms: (so you can just skip if nothing seems good)  
Tokyo Ghoul  
Blue Exorcist (as a crossover)  
My Little Pony  
Ben 10 Omniverse  
Other (give me a idea and you might just see it as a story)

Chains  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul  
Summary: Ghouls were once the most feared creatures in the world, but they were eventually knocked off of their perc. From deadly creatures to pets, the ghouls had fallen. Some were merely weapons, others pets and some as even less. Hide is forced by his adoptive family to buy a ghoul at the auction. It was supposed to be an easy night. Walk in, slap some money on the table and leave, but it didn’t end up that way. No, a certain white haired half ghoul made his night so much more trouble.

Cursed Blood  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist  
Summary: Everything can change in an instant and some people are just born with tragedy in their blood. Kaneki Ken and Rin Okumura, both cursed to live as monsters from the moment they were born. One a half-ghoul and the other half-demon, both no longer human. Under normal circumstances, the two would never cross paths, but blood has brought them together and not just any blood, the demonic blood of the Devil himself.

Drop of Insanity  
Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to Fimfiction.net as well)  
Summary: There are two sides to every coin and opposites attract right? Even the Elements of Harmony have an opposite. The idea of the elements having a darker counterpart was theorized by Nightmare Moon while in exile, but only proved true a thousand years later. A spell gone wrong brings ponies from two different universes together. The Elements of Harmony meet the Elements of Insanity. Friendship collides with bloodlust, magic against tech, harmony faces insanity.  
[Elements of Insanity were created by TheInnvertedShadow on YouTube]

Getting the Ben’s Together  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Summary: The omnitrix was many things. A powerful weapon, a helpful tool, and a link. A link between dimensions. Ben Prime, Ben 23, Bad Ben, Mad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben and even No Watch Ben were all linked. Now a war has started and not just any war, a war of dimensions. With No Watch Ben being the first one to discover the incoming fleet of ships in his world, he is sent on a mission by a very unusual ally to get the Ben’s together again. Though he is also on a race against time. If he doesn’t get them all together and beat this threat in time, all of their worlds will suffer. Can he make it? Will the other Ben’s be willing to help him or will they try to kill him again? Who’s this new threat and what do they want?

Ouija Board  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul  
Summary: There has always been a border between the physical world and the spiritual one. If one crosses the border, they better be ready to face the consequences. Hide and a few friends decided to mess with an Ouija board Hide found hidden in his basement. Are they prepared to step foot into the realm of spirits? Will they ever return to “normal”? Who’s the white haired demon Hide suddenly starts seeing everywhere?

Rejection  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Summary: Earth has had it with planetary invasions and aliens in general. So a decision was made by the world powers to make earth a closed system. Isolated from the rest of the universe. The world powers also decided to deport all aliens. Being the wielder of the omnitrix, Ben is also kicked off of his own home planet. With the Plumbers, aliens and earth's greatest defender gone, earth locks themself off from the universe. Though not everyone respects earth's decision. In order to get back at Ben, Vilgax sets his eyes on earth's destruction. Ben strikes off on his own and tries to forget earth and ignore its unavoidable fate, but an unexpected enemy turns into the friend he needs. Will Ben’s new ally be able to convince the hero to save the planet that rejected him or will Ben’s decision remain unchanged? Will the world powers finally see how much they needed the off world beings and the Plumbers? Will they see their errors to late?

The Curse of the Omnitrix  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Summary: There was a reason Ben took off the omnitrix the first time and was hesitant to put it back on at age fifteen. At fourteen Ben figured out a dark secret to the powerful watch. When he put the watch on at ten, it was the best thing that happened to him. But as the months ticked on, he noticed he started to slowly stop growing. Ben brushed it off as not hitting a growth spurt, but he knew deep down that wasn’t the case. Only when Gwen finally confronted him about it did he finally accept the truth and sought out Azmuth to remove the omnitrix permanently. But once again fate brought the omnitrix and the boy together when the highbreeds invaded. The only reason Ben didn’t remember the omnitrix’s strange ability was because he received the ultimatrix. The ultimatrix didn’t have this feature so Ben aged like normal and hit his sixteenth birthday like a normal teen. Now armed with a new omnitrix, he assumed it too lacked the function that stopped him from growing. Boy was he wrong. And he’s given a wake up call from an unlikely person. Will he get rid of the watch again or keep it? How will his family react to the fact that he will will never age? Why did Azmuth add the function? Is immortality really worth it if he has to live on past everyone he will ever care about?

 

The Nightmare Within  
Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to Fimfiction.net as well)  
Summary: The Mane Six defeated Nightmare Moon and brought Princess Luna back, but where did the spirit of Nightmare Moon go? Everypony taught they just destroyed her, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Her spirit hid away until it was once again strong enough to haunt the night. But without a host, she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. So as she regained her strength, she watched the Mane Six, searching for the weak link. Just because they had returned the Elements to the tree that didn’t mean they weren’t still connected to them. So she needed to break their special connection. What better way to do that then choose one of the six as her new host. This time Nightmare Moon won’t make the same mistakes she made with Luna. With her once again returning to power an army of shadows rises to aid her. Enemies become allies, those long sealed once again are freed, and the Elements are useless without all six ponies. Can the Mane Six now Five find the power to defeat Nightmare Moon once again or will the world fall into eternal darkness?

What’s Normal?  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Summary: While things were a little more exciting for No Watch Ben, nothing really changed. He still had to go to boring school and he didn’t have an omnitrix as usual. Sometimes he just wished for some excitement in his life. Unfortunately the universe heard him and No Watch Ben suddenly had his hands full with dealing with his other selves. At least they aren’t trying to kill each other, right? Though why did they have to show up at his school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I lack a life just from my current and upcoming stories...  
> Well, if a story sounds good to you, then shoot me a comment with your vote and see what happens! (You can also leave a vote for a story on hold if you want!)  
> Thanks, guys and cya soon!!!


	3. Predator and Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m back!  
> Also, I start to answer your questions and suggestions here!  
> Question/Suggestion: [Guest] “Hey cool story, but I think that Ben shoud have Wenwolf/Blizwolf, it just fits him more speciali with the nematrix”  
> Answer: I do agree that Blitzwolfer would fit with the nemetrix and therefore, I’ll take you up on that idea. Ben will eventually receive Blitzwolfer in a similar fashion to how he originally got him.   
> Question/Suggestion: [Guest] “Cant ben get omnitrix and a predtrix maybe ultimate of them both that work like the biomatrix”  
> Answer: I may eventually give them ultimate aliens, but both will only have one watch.  
> That’s it! Send me another more questions or suggestions and let’s get on with the show!

“Ben!?” Gwen called out a little louder trying to reach her cousin’s conscious.  
The beast, in turn, let out a threatening growl in response as it began to inch closer to the ten year old girl.  
“Come on Doofus, it’s me.” Gwen forced the words out through her growing fear. For every step she took back, the big cat took two closer.  
A rock hit the side of the cat's head drawing its attention to Max who had thrown it. Max had managed to move behind the sabertooth like cat while it was distracted.  
“Gwen run!!!” Max yelled throwing another rock to which the predator slashed with his massive paw. “Now Gwen!!!”  
That managed to knock some sense into Gwen as she quickly started running back to where the RV was.  
The predator took notice of one of his prey’s actions and did something not even Max expected. It split into two identical beasts.  
One pursued Gwen and the other continued to face Max.  
Blood red eyes bore into the older man with nothing but pure instinct.  
\---  
Gwen burst through the trees not daring to look back. She was fully aware of the creature chasing her through the trees. It was kinda hard to miss the growls and roars following her every step.  
“Come on Ben! Snap out of it!” She yelled back at the monster that used to be her cousin.  
The only reply she got was a savage growl.  
‘There’s no way I can keep this up.’ Gwen thought to herself as she could hear the footsteps getting closer.  
Ducking under a large branch, she spun around and pulled it back as far as she could.  
The sabertooth alien slowed to a menacing stalk.  
“What you waiting for Doofus!” Gwen taunted.  
Luckily it worked and the cat pounced ready for the kill.  
Releasing the branch it swung out and collided with the beast. The branch wasn’t strong enough to knock it out or push it back, but it was just thick enough to trap the beast’s teeth.  
The cat growled and struggled to pull his teeth free.  
“Guess you really are stupid.” Gwen mocked before sprinting off towards the RV.  
The alien didn’t take kindly to her words and once again split.  
\---  
Hunt...  
Prey...  
Kill...  
The words went on continuously inside of Ben’s head. The words were consuming him, and he couldn’t do anything about them.  
Hunt...  
Prey...  
Kill...  
They went on constant repeat and only grew louder and louder with each moment.  
Hunt...  
Prey...  
Kill...  
Ben didn’t know where he was. His body felt like it was nowhere, just floating in the blackness that clouded his mind. The only thing he could see was the black abyss and the few hairs that floated above his eyes every now and then.  
Every passing moment, he could feel the savage power of the watch taking over his mind. Is this how he would end. Consumed by the red watch that had taken up residence on his wrist in a rather painful manner.  
“Ben!” A voice broke through the blackness. It was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. There was recognition, but it was distorted.  
“Ben!” There was another voice. This one was new from the last, but still familiar.  
“Snap out of it!” Both voices yelled in unison  
Both voices he had heard many times before, but couldn’t put his finger on it.  
Raising his left arm, he just stared at it for a while. The watch wasn’t there, but as he tried to move his head to find it, he could feel something locked around his neck.  
Gripping the device with his left hand, he traced every spike and curve of the collar. Resting on the symbol in the center, a red glow emitted from it.  
Determination flared in the boy's eyes as he fought for his sanity back.  
Ben wasn’t going to lose to the pure instinct of the device. Just because the watch had latched onto him, he wasn’t gonna just give the thing control. Giving up just wasn’t his style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... This chapter is kinda short, but it’s mainly because I have big plans for the next chapter.  
> Next time...  
> Gwen activates the Omnitrix and we get a show down between the two! (Let me know if you have a particular alien you wanna see her use. I’m still trying to figure out who I’m gonna have her transform into first.)  
> Cya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for now. Hope you guys liked it and I’ll clear up a few things before I leave.  
> Let’s start with Gwen:  
> First, Gwen’s omnitrix. I am aware that its colors are different in Omniverse, but I am not using those colors. That Gwen is from one of the alternate universes and as seen with the other Ben’s, the omnitrix’s colors can change based on the universe and wielder. I’m just sticking with the original colors.  
> I know that when Ben got the omnitrix he used it almost immediately. Gwen is not Ben and I would assume she would be smarter in the situation.  
> Gwen does have the original ten aliens. As the story progresses, she’ll gain more just like Ben, but she won’t gain the same ones he did. Instead, hers will be the Nemetrix’s prey. That does not mean that she won’t gain aliens like Benwolf/Blitzwolfer, she just won’t get them in the same order as Ben did in the show.  
> Now onto Ben:  
> Ben has all of the aliens seen in Omniverse that the current moment. He will gain more, but all will still have a specific prey.  
> The first few aliens Ben gains will be the predators for the current aliens Gwen has.  
> That’s all for now, thanks to the few people that actually take the time to read this! (Yeah, I’m not expecting a lot of views from this story either... This is more for my own amusement.)


End file.
